Kara's Diary
by MEEPheheCandy
Summary: Clark find's Kara's diary our in the open. Just how does she feel about his best friend's son? Rated T because I'm paranoid O.o
1. Clark's reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Found this hidden away in my closet along with the dust bunnies of doom.**

**Enjoy!**

Clark stared straight ahead, scarred by the misdeed he had done. Why had he read what was private information, for the writer's eyes only? A sickening feeling sank in his stomach as he looked down at Kara's diary.

What had been innocent curiosity had morphed into shameful invasion of privacy.

The pages had been littered with a name he knew well, that of his best friend's first, and he suspected, favorite son.

"Dick's soooo cute."

"Dick is such a sweetheart, not at all like his creeper bat-daddy."

"Dick has a cute tushy."

And so on.

Clark was absolutely traumatized as the thoughts of the young man grew more…graphic.

He shuttered, placing the book back in its spot on the dresser.

"Kal!" He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kara, there you are, I've been looking for you."

"What's up?" _You've been mentally molesting my best friend's son, that's what's up._

He swallowed, play it cool, darn his lack of lying skills. Note to self, ask Bruce for help with that later.

"Just wanted to give you the letters you got in the mail."

Her eyes lit up at the word "letters".

"Who from?"

Oh boy…

"Mostly colleges…"

"Oh."

_Ding-dong._

They paused for a second before walking to the door. Clark opened it, wondering who it could be this early, only to begin feeling sick all over again.

"H-" Dick's greeting was cut off by a death hug from Kara.

"Hey, Dick! What brings you out here?"

Clark had to forcibly remind his mouth to close.

This could not be happening.

Dick held out a box like a peace offering, gasping for air once he was released.

"I was on my way to a meeting and Bruce asked me to drop off some information he thought you might need."

Clark smiled pleasantly, "Tell him I said thanks."

Dick nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait! You came all this way so… why don't you stay a few minutes, have a cup of coffee?"

"If it's not any trouble…"

"Oh not at all!"

Dick smiled at her as she set a mug of coffee in front of him, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking the mail, you?"

"Eh, trying to finish a novel, preventing Tim and Damian from killing each other, you know, the usual."

"Cool." Kara looked up at her cousin, "Weren't you just about to leave for work?"

In turn, Clark looked down at his suitcase.

"Um, yeah. I hate to leave when there's company, but…" Dick nodded understandingly.

"I'll see you around Dick, bye kara."

The younger two called out their goodbyes in chorus, as the eldest made his leave.

"So Kara," Dick pulled out a notebook and pen, "How's school going?" he scribbled down his message and passed it to Kara, aware that Clark could be listening in still.

_I was going to ask if he fell for it, but considering his jaw dropped to the floor cartoon style, I'm gonna guess._

Kara held back a laugh, and scribbled her reply underneath, "Okay I guess, too many college information packets though. It's like they don't think we can choose for ourselves what college to go to, so they pick some for us."

_Yeah, I thought he was going to pass out haha. How did things go with the bat?_

She slid it back into Dicks view, watching a smirk fold across his lips.

"They're just trying to make sure that you're aware of your options. You can always make a bonfire out of the ones you don't want."

_Bruce did a spit take, oatmeal version. _

Kara was now biting her lip, swallowing laughter at the mental image, "Did you?"

Dick wore a full blown smirk now, "I did. And burnt school papers makes the best smores ever."

**I don't even know some days. Really, I just don't even know….**

**May or may not leave a one shot.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Bruce's reaction

**Disclaimer: Never have owned, never will own. Now lets move on to more cheerful subjects such as horrifying Bruce. XD**

**Enjoy!**

Bruce groggily made his way down to the dining table, having returned from a particularly tiresome night of crime fighting. He was met by the comfort of a hot cup of coffee and the morning paper. One thing however, was amiss.

"Where's Dick? I thought he was planning to stay the weekend."

Alfred placed an assortment of breakfast items on the table, "He was, however, the meeting was rescheduled to early this morning. He should return sometime around 2:30 if all goes as planned."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee, glancing at his watch, "He must have left in a hurry."  
"That he did, Sir." Alfred's voice faded as he walked back into the kitchen.

Picking up his news paper, Bruce narrowed his eyes at the crisp, white paper shoved under it.

Unfolding it, his confusion amplified. A letter to Kara Kent?

He continued to steadily eat as scanned over the address.

Then he really read it.

And a chunk of oatmeal came flying out of his mouth, as his throat heaved for oxygen.

A love letter. From Dick. To Kara.

These words were not adding up in his mind.

Upon hearing the strangled coughs escaping the house master's mouth, Alfred swiftly appeared at his surrogate son's side fussing about.

"Are you alright, Master Bruce?"

Bruce shook his head, wheezing out a response, "No…Dick…Kara…love…not even…always goes for aliens…"

Holy crap,Clarkwould be his in-law.

Another round of coughs promptly shook him.

Miles away, parked on the side of the road and watching a video feed to the dining room in the Manor, was a smirking young man in business suit. Just underneath his index finger was the "upload" button for a cluttered YouTube channel.

**I know, it's short, but I finished a somewhat larger chapter on another story, so I'm being lazy and leaving this one this way it is. XD**

**May or may not add on, I'm leaving that option hanging in Narnia.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
